One problem with utilizing large trucks which have bodies with relatively tall side walls is that it is difficult to obtain access to the interior of the load-carrying compartment. For example, when grain such as wheat and the like is loaded in the truck, it is difficult for a person to gain access to the interior of the truck body. Normally, it is necessary to climb over the cabin area of the truck. Such is not only inconvenient, but is dangerous due to the possibility of falling. Furthermore, once access to the interior of the truck is obtained, it is difficult for large people to climb out of the interior of the truck. While ladder assemblies have been provided in the past on railroad cars and the like such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,451, such ladder assemblies are not practical and readily mountable on trucks which have relatively thin side walls. Conventional step ladders have been carried by truckers, however, such are very impractical and is also inconvenient to store on the side of the truck.
While there are ladder constructions capable of being positioned on both sides of a wall so that one can readily climb over the wall, such ladders would not be practical for use on a truck having high side walls since they normally require at least one leg of the ladder to rest on the ground. Examples of such ladders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,795, 4,284,171, and 1,401,257.